


Loss

by EuphoricallyLily



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricallyLily/pseuds/EuphoricallyLily
Summary: The loss of a friend,son and brother.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Kudos: 7





	Loss

Tommys arms were wrapped around Tubbos waist, his sobbing had not stopped since the smaller male was killed. Eret and Niki Both stood near bruises and scratches Trying to remain strong for the young blond. Schlatt and Goerge were making sure Wilbur nor Technoblade came closer. One of Schlatts horns was broken off and George's glasses were somewhere off in the rubble. “What happened” Fundy spoke,the hybrids normally bright orange hair was tinted light grey due to the soot and ash.He was helping Sapnap whose leg was completely crushed, He sat him down and began to heal him. Niki speaks up “Tubbo and Tommy where the closest to the the stage and Tubbo’ her voice broke. Eret places his hand on her shoulder “ he blocked tommy when it blew-up.”. Fundys eyes widened “But but” he stuttered out shouldn't he be respawning”. Eret nodded their head “its a glitch”.Dream walked over to fundy and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and walked over to Tommy and pulled him off of the brown haired boy “NO” Tommy screamed his voice was horse from the crying. “Tommy” Dream said ‘i understand what it's like to lose someone that close to you but this is not a good way of grieving. We need to bury him.” The blonde looks at him and solemnly nods his head understanding. That night Philza and Pete came on to the server along with Jordan who was Tubbos father. They buried the young boy Wilbur and Techno signed a treaty with manberg to end the war. Jordan and Philza built a small cottage where Tommy stays when he is not at tubbos grave. Philza helped Wilbur and Techno get back to a better mental state. Pete started work on a statue of Tubbo. A memorial in the center of Manburg to remember the boy that sacrificed his life for his best friend; The saviour of L'Manberg


End file.
